


Taking apart the Team - Weiss' Muddy Demise

by TheWinter2204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drowning, F/F, Foot Fetish, Mud, QUICKSAND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinter2204/pseuds/TheWinter2204
Summary: A bit of a different, quite short story about Weiss getting trapped in quicksand. I've always had a fasicnation with sticky mud and such and think it's such a humiliating thing to happen to someone like Weiss~
Kudos: 1





	Taking apart the Team - Weiss' Muddy Demise

Salem had had enough of team RWBY always going up against her one way or another. She could barely believe how they were always able to get back together, despite being seperated so much. So instead of seperating them, she made decision of picking each member of the team out one-by-one and taking care of them.

Her first target was Weiss. She had sent out one of her servants to spy on her, getting to know her routines for a few weeks. Then, after she had conducted a plan, she set it into action.

As Weiss was going around a little place in the forest she visited every now and then to cool off, she heard a scream. Instinctively, she started running towards the sound and saw a little girl with green hair, backing away from a Grimm creature, nowhere for her to run. As fast as she could, she sprinted at the Nightmarish creature, not taking notice of the ground below. But as she swung her weapon, it simply passed through the beast and she dropped her weapon in surprise, making it slide several feet away from her.

As she looked up again, the Grimm was gone and the little girl she saw before was now the same size as her. And it wasn't just any girl, of course. It was Emerald, who was now smirking cheekily at her, and seemed to be growing larger in size. Weiss looked around in panic, only now to notice that she was standing in thick quicksand, feeling how the dirty mud started flowing into her shoes uncomfortably and sinking down. She struggled around, just trying to get out of there, but that resulted in her sinking even deeper.

"No chance~", Emerald said. "It's over now. This mud is not going to let you go. Its tight grip will not only keep you in place, but also pull you down slowly but surely!". Weiss was furious, trying to grab her and pull her down, but to no avail. "You... You won't get away with this! Ruby, Blake and Yang are going to come looking for me for sure!"

Emerald couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, silly. Of course they will come looking for you! But you will literally be six feet under at that point! If not more! You'll just have to come to terms with it. Weiss Schnee... Defeated by a stationary pit of mud~"

Weiss was holding back tears. This... This was just humiliating. She was knee-deep inside by now, the dirt crawling up her legs. If she had been able to escape at one point, now she definietly wasn't. She had to wait for her end, because there was no other option. As she thought about it more and more, she started to tear up. She was defeated already, there was no reason to fight back or hide her emotions anymore.

Emerald enjoyed watching this. Weiss Schnee, in tears in front of her. Every now and then, she tried to deny it once more, struggling wildly for a few seconds, only making her sink deeper and deeper. The mud got onto her skin, under and over her battleskirt and soon, she had sunken down so much that only her shoulders peaked out. She wouldn't even be able to struggle anymore if she tried. The girl in front of her sat down and smiled. Even like this, she was towering over her, her mere stare humiliating the Ice-Princess.

Emerald yawned and casually asked Weiss "So, any last words? Or do you want to add to the humiliation of this by letting your last moments be spent crying, whimpering and sturggling childishly?", taking her shoes as well as her socks off at the same time, just as casually.

Weiss took a moment, wanting to calm down. She gasped as she felt herself sink deeper yet again, her neck and head barely outside of the mud. No, she did not want to go out like this. She had to at least have actual last words. "I- *glrugh*". She was interrupted before even being able to trul start her sentence. Emerald had pushed her foot into the mud and shoved it into Weiss' face, leaving behind her footprint on her face.

She tried speaking again, spitting the mud away from her lips and out of her mouth, but then she felt both of Emerald's feet on her face again, as she shook her head pleadingly. But she was pushed down by her now, the quicksand completely covering up her face. Her mouth and nostrils filling up with more of the disgusting substance as she tried to breathe.

Meanwhile, Emerald stood back up, grabbing her socks and boots and looking down once more. The white hair of the former hero was still peaking out from there. She smiled and gave the head one last shove with her foot, turning away and leaving. "Goodbye, Ice-Queen!". Swiftly, she grabbed Weiss' weapon and made her way back to Salem... Leaving Weiss alone in her thick prison, now completely disappeared within it.


End file.
